Current video playback systems typically allow consumers to rewind or fast-forward through television programming and other audio/video content. This fast-forwarding and rewinding can be performed at different speeds, and is also oftentimes referred to as trick mode playback. However, playing back content using a trick mode can result in situations where the time or location for an advertisement is skipped over. This can be problematic as it can result in situations where some advertisements that are supposed to be played back are not actually played back.